When operating a system (e.g. a control system of an autonomous vehicle), in order to ensure stability and security of the system, it is of the utmost importance to ensure the multiple processes in the system to keep communicating with each other efficiently and safely. Currently, a commonly employed mode for transmitting data between multiple processes is: a data receiving process sequentially reads data from a shared memory segment, and principally follows the slowest data reading frequency when the frequency for processing data by the data receiving process is lower than the frequency for transmitting data by the data transmitting process. Accordingly, the data transmitting process writes data into the shared memory segment at the lowest frequency among all of the receiving program nodes.
However, transmitting data by employing the above mode causes, on one hand, the data transmitting process to be blocked. As a result, massive new data may not be timely written into the shared memory segment. On the other hand, the data receiving process is led to be only able to process outdated data. In the control system of an autonomous vehicle for example, when it is required to make a driving decision through the data processing by the data receiving process, the control system of the autonomous vehicle is caused to make an obsolete and wrong driving decision. As a result, the extremely high demand for instantaneity of the control system of the autonomous vehicle, for example, may not be satisfied.